A Year to Remember
by klm111a
Summary: Rory Gilmore as Jamie Sullivan and Tristan DuGrey as Landon Carter. Maybe just maybe they can find their own love story when acting out theirs. (R/T) [Complete]
1. One kiss can turn your world upside down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl Characters. The only ones I own are the ones you don't know and are in my life for real. Not in this chapter…next one!  
  
Authors Note: please read and review! It's senior year…Rory and Dean are no longer dating they broke up over the summer. Tristan is back…he came back over the summer and he didn't have to go back due to good behavior.

*          *          *

Chapter One: One kiss turns your life upside down  
  
Tristan DuGrey was back. Yes, he was here in the flesh at Chilton. His locker was next to mine and let's just say I was not thrilled. Somehow he got into all of the classes I was in. I didn't have a lab partner for science and guess who was my partner. Oh, yes it was he. Except, he seemed different somehow, I couldn't place it but he was no longer the egotistical jerk I once saw him as. He was quieter than he used to be. I was surprised at his change. I guess I grew up too. 

The school was holding a spring play and much to my mother's surprise as well as my own I wanted to try out. It was _A Walk to Remember_. I had read the book once, twice, three times at least. I had fallen in love with Landon Carter. I had seen the movie with Shane West and more than ever did I want my own Landon.  
  
"Rory are you trying out for the school play?" I was speechless, it sounded like Tristan but I looked over my book. It was him…he called me Rory! I grinned happily and he smiled back at me. 

"Yeah, I'm trying out to be Jamie,"   
  
"That's great you'll probably make it. I want to try out for Landon. When I read the book Landon seemed a little like me…and Jamie reminds me of someone here at Chilton whom I like,"  
  
"You've read _A Walk to Remember_?"  
  
"Don't be so skeptical of me, Gilmore. Military School really changed me. I've read it…"  
  
"Why did you read it?"  
  
"Well right before I was sent to military school I saw you reading it at lunch and I thought it looked good,"  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yes and Jamie reminds me of a girl here,"  
  
"Paris right?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"then who?" He took a deep breath and looked at me strangely. Suddenly my thoughts stopped and rested on him. 

_'No…no…. There's no way I can like him! This is Tristan, Tristan DuGrey. He made Chilton a hell for you, remember Rory?'_ Somehow all those thoughts flew out of my brain. I was falling for him…hard. His smile only made it worse, the way his eyes were always totally focused on yours was amazing.

 "I like…"  
  
"Tristan, come on!" I said playfully hitting him in the arm. I could feel a tingle coming into my fingertips and I froze then the bell rang.  
  
"Aww…Tristan you planned on that,"  
  
"Planned on what?"  
  
"Not telling me," I grumbled but then suddenly I glanced over at Tristan. He was looking at me in a way I knew who he liked. He liked me! I giggled to myself and he stopped. 

"You know don't you?"  
  
"Know what?" I asked already knowing his answer.  
  
"Who I like,"  
  
"I don't know! Oh no we're going to be really late for English. Come on!" We ran through the halls until we got to the classroom. I reached for the doorknob but I saw Tristan giving me a look. "What? Is my hair messed up?"  
  
"No…no it's perfect Rory Gilmore. Just like the rest of you," He whispered quietly and I let go of the doorknob and turned towards him. 

"You like me don't you?" He leaned down and our lips met. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the door swung open and there was Mr. Medina. 

"Jeez!" I shouted as I jumped away from Tristan. I looked at him nervously. "Are you two planning on coming to class?"  
  
"Yes," we both mumble and went in. I could feel all 26 kid's eyes on Tristan and me. My hair shielded me from them all. Only Two seats were left in the room. Both in the same row right next to each other. I slid into my seat, as did Tristan. My eyes drifted back to the door where Mr. Medina still was standing in the hallway. Paris suddenly jumped up and began walking fast out of the classroom towards the girl's room. I quickly followed jumping over people's feet that were sticking out in the aisles. I went in and saw Paris standing by the sink sniffling.

 "Paris, look I'm sorry,"  
  
"Who are you kidding Rory? Like you would care if you hurt my feelings or not!"  
  
"Whoa, Paris stop,"  
  
"You knew I liked Tristan!"  
  
"Keyword is liked! That was sophomore year I thought you would be over it by now!"  
  
"Well…still," she tried to defend herself but she was losing badly. 

"No, Paris He doesn't know you still like him. He likes me,"  
  
"You can't prove that!" her temper was obviously rising and I was annoyed. "Why else do you think we were kissing for? The play, maybe?" Her mouth opened in shock obviously surprised at my outburst. "You hate him, don't you?"  
  
"That was two years ago, feelings can change," I gently reminded her.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me? That you like him?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Rory, it's a yes or no question not maybe,"  
  
"I don't know!" Suddenly the door open, I paused in mid-sentence. Tristan came in and we froze. 

"What are you doing here?" We both asked in mid- screech. 

"This conversation is about me is it not?" I groaned his arrogance was coming back. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to 10. 

_'1…. what the hell is he doing here…2…this is the girl's room…3…Tristan is not helping me at all…4…but he looks so cute…5…what am I saying? 6 no, I don't like Tristan…7…than what was that kiss about? 8…I have to leave this place now…9…but auditions are going to be tough…10'_

Tristan and Paris are both staring at me and I glare. After a moment or two Tristan silently leaves. Paris takes a tissue and fixes her hair. Not saying another word she heads back to English class. I lean against the wall and let the tears flow. Tristan was hurting me, more then he'd ever know…what was I going to do? The bell rings but I am far from it. Wiping my cheeks with my hands I quietly head out back to class to find the door locked.

 "Damn," I mutter today was not going my way at all.   
  
"He came back because he's in love with you," Mr. Medina said walking back to his room towards me. "What?" I ask looking up to see Mr. Medina. I blush at his comment…it was kind of pathetic for a teach to recognize someone being in love with me before I do.    
  
"Rory, its obvious Tristan is in love with you. As soon as you came to this school, he fell for you. When he had to go to military school I knew he would be back for you,"  
  
"Why are you out here if it's eighth period?" I asked obviously changing the subject.  
  
"The bell rang. Let me unlock the door so you can get your backpack,"  
  
"Thanks," I quickly entered the classroom grabbed my bag from the desk, question about homework, tell him not to mention this to my mother and leave hurrying to auditions hoping I wasn't late. 


	2. Trying Out

Chapter 2: Try Outs  
  
 When I got into the auditorium I saw that everyone had partners except for Tristan. He was reading the script out loud in the row in front of me.  
  
"Can we run lines together?" Tristan says practicing.   
  
"Okay but just as long no one knows right?" I replied knowing that part by heart already. Tristan looked up surprised to see me. 

"Hey," I said quietly slipping my backpack off my shoulders while sitting down next to him. 

"Are you mad at me for kissing you?" he asks softly.   
  
"No,"  
  
"okay because I thought you were…"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey and…"  
  
"Rory Gilmore," I replied. Those who had been in my English class the period before gasped in shock at the thought of us even trying out together. I shrugged and flashed a smile at Tristan while he shrugged back.  
  
"We're doing the scene in which Landon goes to Jamie's house and they talk on the porch," I said and then I stood on the other side of Tristan while he began by ringing the doorbell. I opened the door and slammed it close, then he knocked.  
  
"Come on, Jamie! Open the door! Whoa,"  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped perfectly.  
  
"You're not in a good mood,"  
  
"You don't miss a thing,"  
  
"Listen Jamie I was wondering if we could run lines together,"  
  
"Okay…but just so no one knows right?"  
  
"Well, I just thought we could surprise everyone with how good I get,"  
  
"Like…we could be secret friends?"  
  
"Exactly. Exactly! It's like your reading my mind,"  
  
"Great umm…. Maybe you could read mine?" with that I turned to the invisible door.  
  
"Jamie. Jamie I just can't be your friend,"  
  
"Look Landon I thought I saw something in you but, I guess I was very wrong," With that I pretended to shut the door and the teacher began clapping loudly. Auditions went on. Tristan tried to make jokes but I was too jittery to pay attention to him. A while later, after everyone had tried out she called for five pairs to stay. "Jon and Katie, Jeff and Leah, Joey and Lori please stay,"  
  
"Yes!" I shout and wrapped my arms around Tristan. He looked surprised at my hug, as did everyone else around. I let go of him and watched Jon and Katie. I knew Katie vaguely she was a nice girl who according to Tristan had been crushing on Jon since her freshman year—he was a senior (like me and Tristan) while she was a sophomore. I thought they looked cute together as a couple since they had just started dating. Next up were Leah and Jeff. Jeff and her had been dating on and off since April of her freshman year. Now, he was a junior and she a sophomore like Katie. They were very different, opposites in fact but they were happy. You could tell that by the way Leah acted around him she thought he was the best thing in the world and vice versa. It was cute the way they acted…I wish Tristan and I had the same kind of thing, but knowing how we were now It wouldn't happen. Joey and Lori were best friends that had just started dating. It was sweet, yet there was part of me wishing Tristan and I were best friends. But, we weren't we weren't even that good of regular friends. The next day the list was posted with all the parts.  
  
Jamie: Rory  
  
Landon: Tristan  
  
Mrs. Carter: Katie  
  
Mr. Carter: Jon  
  
Rev. Sullivan: Jeff  
  
Belinda: Leah  
  
Dean's g/f: Lori  
  
Dean: Joey  
  
When I had read the list out loud I started screaming in happiness and everyone thought I was crazy. Except Tristan he was happy too, he hugged me and I shivered at the tingles he gave me yet again. What was going on between us? The hug left me more confused than ever.


	3. You're not in love

Practice started the next day. The cast and crew were starting to get use to each other and it was becoming more fun then Tristan had ever thought. He was closer to Rory then he had ever thought was possible since there kiss a week ago…but now Rory and him were close. The last week in fact was spent in either Stars Hollow or his house practicing lines. They would talk sometimes serious, other times funny…and even the occasional movie night.    
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul 

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

 I'm awaken in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again 

So I lay my head back down 

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray 

To be only yours I know now

You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again…."  
  
As Rory sang the song during one of the many rehearsals Tristan could tell he was falling for her. Yes, he had all the time ago when they had kissed in the hallway but Rory had shoved him away at the last second he had wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell he didn't care anymore…about anything except for her. He walked onto the stage just to see how it was going and she stopped singing abruptly. 

"Don't worry about me…" he trailed off as she walked away. 

"What's her problem?" Jon, the one playing Mr. Carter asked Tristan. 

"I don't know…I think she's just mad at me because I kissed her," Tristan sighed and ran his hands through my hair. Girls were so complicated sometimes. Not really, all of them were falling on top of Tristan begging to be his flavor of the week. Girls, he wasn't interested in…girls he didn't have any feeling for the only girl that he wanted to see and talk to would ignore him as if she would talk to him she'd be plagued before. 

"How long ago?" Joey asked jumping in while Lori listened to all of the guys quietly.

 "Like a week ago…maybe?" Tristan said unsure of when it was. 

"Yeah, it was a week ago," Jon, said knowingly. "I'm in their English class…they kissed at the door and Mr. Medina opened the door on them. Rory shouted and then Paris went running out in tears!" Tristan looked at all of them and shook his head. 

"Why did you kiss her anyways?" asked Katie.

 "It's not like the famous Tristan DuGrey…heartbreaker and player could be in love right?" asked Leah completing Katie's thought. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I did!" Tristan shot back. 

"Right," the girls said laughing at his hurt expression. 

"I really do love her," he says suddenly serious.   
  
"That's bull," replied Jeff. 

"Why?" Tristan asked amazed at these people for ganging up on him. 

"We've seen all of your flavors of the week since like third grade and well…they've all been ditzy!"  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said sarcastically. 

"Well…it's true!" the whole group protested. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Rory walking into the whole group discussion while grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig of water. 

"Nothing," they all chorused shooting looks at the other pretending to be in their own thoughts.

 "You're all lying!" she accused.

 "No, we're really not," said Tristan softly looking at her. As his gaze steadied on Rory making her look away from him unaware of the heartache she caused him. 

"Okay back to work!" called out the director and he sighed sadly. Rory glanced over at him and he faked a smile for her. She smiled back but then returned to the role of Jamie Sullivan, the girl who fell for the bad boy Landon Carter…why couldn't they be like that in reality? 


	4. Play Practice and some more

T: Hey! What are you doing here?  
  
R: I should ask you the same question.  
  
T: What do you normally walk by yourself in the cemetery at night?  
  
R: Maybe.  
  
T: Where you going?  
  
R: Come and see.  
  
T: Ok, what is that?  
  
R: This is my telescope. I built it when I was 12. Take a look.  
  
T: Saturn.. Very cool.  
  
R: Yeah, I'm planning on building a larger one so I can see the comet Haikutaki. It comes in spring but nobody knows when it's coming back.  
  
T: Awww, nature's miracles. I get it.  
  
R: Get what?  
  
T: That you're into all this stuff.  
  
R: This stuff? I.. I have my beliefs, I have faith. But don't you?  
  
T: No, there's too much bad shit in this world.  
  
R: Without suffering there would be no compassion.  
  
T: Yeah well tell that to those who suffer.  
  
The scene was perfect and the drama teacher was pleased. All of the other kids rehearsing noticed the chemistry between them. Now, they were avoiding each other, the others couldn't understand the two of them. If Tristan was so 'in love' with this girl then why was he trying so hard to avoid her? Rory was still confused about Tristan. 

"Hey um.Rory good job out there," interrupted Tristan. 

"Thanks," she said quietly. 

"So I was wondering if you might want practice our lines together?" 

"I don't know Tristan you seem okay without help," 

"I guess that's a no, huh?" 

"I guess," 

"Okay well see you around." he paused and then grinned. "Mary!" 

"You're impossible!" Rory called out to him. 

"Rory! Tristan! Please rehearse the first date scene," called out the director and the two did.   
  
R: I can't believe you asked my father's permission.  
  
T: It's no big deal. He was cool about it anyway.  
  
R: Thank you.  
  
Waiter: This is for you.  
  
R: Thank you very much.  
  
Waiter: Would you like to start off with something to drink?  
  
R: Sweet tea please?  
  
T: Make that 2.  
  
Waiter: Right away.  
  
R: Uhm, this restaurant is really nice. Are you sure this is ok?  
  
T: Don't even worry about it ok?  
  
R: Okay.  
  
   
"Fantastic!!" the teacher cried out. Tristan and Rory smiled. They couldn't wait for the actual day of the play…. it was going to be great. 

A week or so later Tristan came up to her during school.

" Rory.." She turns around to face Tristan. She falls into the familiar scene with him with a simple smile. "What do you want DuGrey? I've known you for years. You've never been the first one to come up and say hello," Tristan follows suit with the lead from Rory. 

"I need help with my lines,"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey is asking me for help?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok, I'll pray for you,"  
  
"Rory. No look I really need help,"  
  
"You obviously have never asked anyone for help before right? A request likes yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everybody,"  
  
"It is for the common good ok? Chilton deserves the best. Please?" This earned a grin from Rory…yeah right Chilton needed the best.   
  
"Ok. One condition though DuGrey,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me,"  
  
"That's not a problem,"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you this afternoon after school,"  
  
"Ok," they laughed but then Tristan turns serious. 

"Will you really?" 

"Help you?" 

"Yeah," 

"Okay," Rory says shrugging why not, it's not like they didn't spend time together already.  

"Great thank you Rory! You won't regret this," 

"I'm sure I will," Rory mutters to herself. "I'm sure I will,"


	5. Love Song for no one

Chapter 5: Love Song for No One

  
  
Over the next few weeks Rory and Tristan practiced constantly with their lines together. Sometimes without realizing it they'd contain conversations similar to Jamie and Landon. Though one day Tristan would throw it all away. Tristan was leaning against his locker and talking to many of his friends. They were the friends of his that Rory hated. The other rich snobs, Tristan was different she had convinced herself. The truth would soon come out and a rift would be formed between the two of them.

 "Hey Tristan," greeted Rory with a slight smile. Tristan only gave her a condescending gaze that almost made her turn and walk away but she didn't. 

"So I'll see you after school?" she saw the other guys around her raise their eyebrows but Tristan soon ended that rudely and glance over at Tristan. 

"Maybe in your daydreams baby, if you get lucky," he could see her eyes widen in surprise at him, it soon turned into a knowing gaze. She nodded and quickly, briskly walked away from him. As she stood at her locker she could feel the tears coming. One more glance down the hallway she saw he was out of sight. She sighed and quickly grabbed her books. She couldn't handle the rest of the day now. 

"Hey Rory," Paris's cold voice interrupted her. 

"Not now Paris," she said quietly. 

"Did you write your article for the Franklin?" 

"Yes, here," she said shoving it to her.

 "Pass it in yourself," she snapped. 

"Paris I said not now okay!" Rory shouted, her voice echoing in the hallway. 

"I have to go," Rory mumbled and dashed out of school. 

"Rory!" cried out Paris. 

"I'm going home Paris, please don't tell Mr. Medina!" she yelled back. Minutes later, Paris arrived in English class full of bewilderment from Rory's behavior. 

"Ms. Gellar do you know where Ms. Gilmore is?" Mr. Medina questioned. 

"I don't know Mr. Medina," she lied. Tristan had over heard the whole encounter and suddenly he felt horrible. Why the hell had he said such a mean thing to Rory? She hadn't deserved, she had been helping him out of the kindness of her heart and yet he messed that up. He really was in love with her, in his heart he knew that Rory was hurt. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Medina?" interrupted Tristan from his conversation with Paris. "Yes, Mr. DuGrey?" 

"Could I please have a bathroom pass," "Here, come right back" Mr. Medina replied handing it to him. 

"Thank you," Paris knew that Tristan was going to stay in school. "Could I have a bathroom pass too?" asked Paris. 

"Okay." Paris quickly grabbed it and scooted out of the room. 

"Tristan!" she whispered franticly but he continued his way down the hall. "TRISTAN!" he stopped and turned. 

"What Paris?" 

"I know where Rory went," 

"Where?"

 "She looked like she was about to cry and then I talked to her about her article and then she gave it to me, dashing out of school and she said she was going home," 

"Thanks Paris," he said softly and continued back down the hallway to his car. 

"Your welcome Tristan," and in that instant she knew he was in love with Rory, nothing would change that. Also, in that instant Paris wasn't in love with Tristan anymore he was just a friend to her. 

Rory began crying when she made it onto the highway. He had hurt her cut her so deeply that she didn't know what to think anymore so she just drove. She drove to Stars Hollow breaking almost every single driving law in the town. She finally arrived home and ran to her room. She dropped her bag onto the floor and landed on her bed. The sobs wracked through her body like she had never cried before. _Maybe in your daydreams baby, if you get lucky. _It echoed in her mind over and over. She continued to cry why was she so upset? Tristan had made that remark, Tristan Arrogant Ass DuGrey. She didn't like him right? NO!!! No, no, no. Why hadn't she been able to make a catty comment back at him? Why had he been so damn cruel to her? What had she done? Help him with his lines because she had decided to give him a shot. Suddenly she remembered the kiss; it had been only a month ago when he had admitted he liked her. It made her cry even harder. 

Tristan was racing down the highway at about 80 miles an hour way above the speed limit. When he arrived in Stars Hollow he didn't even pause for a second. Even when there was a red light Tristan drove right through it. He didn't have time to stop so he just drove until he got to Rory's house. 

"Rory!!" she heard frantic knocking and went to the door. She opened it and saw him. He saw her face, her red-rimmed eyes and the tears. She slammed the door shut in his face and leaned against the closet door right across the hallway. 

"Rory please open the door," he begged her. 

"What do you want?" she asked coldly opening the door. 

"You've been crying," he said softly. 

"No, I haven't," she lied. "Don't like to me Rory,"  
  
"Is this one of my daydreams? Must've gotten lucky, huh?" tears welled in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely. Rory didn't believe him if he was a jerk once couldn't he do it again. 

"Tristan I'm going to quit the play. I can't do it with you,"  
  
"You have to do the play with me!"  
  
"Why the hell should I?" she snapped at him. 

"People are flawed Rory. People screw up we're suppose to make mistakes. I was stupid enough to believe my rep's above friends,"  
  
"It's always about you and your stupid rep isn't it?"  
  
"Rory please don't do this,"  
  
"Tristan," she shook her head at him. 

"Tristan I never have understood you. Last month you said you liked me a lot and then we kissed. Now."  
  
"It's still the same," he stepped closer to her. He reached his hand out to her cheek and wiped her tears away. Then he leaned down and kissed her, again. When they broke apart they stared at each other eyes wide with shock. 

"I have to go," shoving him out of the way Rory ran away from him without looking back. She headed to the wooden footbridge one of her favorite places in the world. She took off her shoes and socks letting her feet dangle into the cool water. 

"Ror," he said softly. 

"What do you want Tristan?" came her sad reply. 

"God, um."  
  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me,"  
  
"Because I like you," he tried not to start crying but it was useless. When Rory looked up at him his blue eyes filling up with tears she looked at him hard. Harder than before beneath his preppy, arrogant, egotistical exterior and she saw he was just a boy with a crush on a girl. 

"Tristan. Look I don't know what to do around you anymore. I just need you to leave me alone for a while," she got up and walked away from him. 

"What If I told you I loved you. Would it be different Rory?" he whispered, to no one.


	6. Asking

Chapter 6: Taking a chance on you   
  
  


Over the next two weeks Rory and Tristan barely spoke a word to each other. She went different ways to her classes to avoid him. They had both hurt each other so deeply that it was hard in practice. Everyone noticed the chemistry wasn't what it had been in the beginning. Miss Smith was annoyed at the two of them. 

"STOP! That was horrible," she cried out during one rehearsal. 

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked them. 

"Nothing," they both mumbled neither looking at Miss Smith, they both glanced at each other for a moment but then looked away. They went their separate ways and Rory sat down in a chair, Tristan was getting more complicated then ever.  

"Hey Rory," greeted Katie. 

"Hi Katie," Rory said to the younger girl.   
  
"What happened between you and Tristan?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys use to hang out all the time and get together all the time to practice,"  
  
"Yeah. Tristan's reputation got in the way. I told him I'd see him after school to practice and he said in your daydream if you get lucky baby,"  
  
"Ouch that must of hurt. well see you later!" with a wave Katie left with her boyfriend. That night Rory began thinking it was just like A Walk to Remember. 

"Then we'll fall in love," Rory laughed at the idea but quickly stopped wondering what if that did happen?  
  
The next day Rory came into her fifth period math class slightly early due to her Spanish class being let out early. Tristan had been called to stay after class. So, she had gone her usual way to class when she saw it. In large bold handwriting it read: _RORY GILMORE IS A SLUT!_ She turned ready to dash out the door when she rammed into someone. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and when she looked up she started to cry. Tristan saw the tears and the look of embarrassment on her face. He glanced around the room and spotted the sentence on the board. His eyes turned angry, as did the rest of his face. He went over to the board and erased it. 

"Who the hell wrote this," he growled. The class was surprised at his reaction they had expected he'd laugh at it and with all the other guys make fun of poor Rory. 

"I did," spoke up Tristan's 'best friend' Mike Briggs. 

"I should've known," he reached Mark and pulled his fist back and punched Mike straight in the eye. He turned walking down the aisle and went to Rory's side. 

"DuGrey, we're through," Mike called out to him. Tristan glanced back and shook his head at Mike. 

"We've been through. See if I give a damn Briggs!" he called and he led Rory outside to his car. 

*          *          *            
  
"I'm so sorry Rory," Tristan apologized to her. He had driven her home straight from Chilton to her home in Stars Hollow. 

"Thanks Tristan," she said with a small smile. She began to open the door when Tristan stopped her. 

"Hey, listen I was wondering if after the play on Saturday you'd like to go out with me?" he asked hopefully. 

"I'd love to," she said with a soft smile. 

"I'm sorry about saying that to you about daydreams and you getting lucky. Truth is, I'm the lucky one to be with you,"  
  
"I know," she replied with a smug smile. Tristan smiled, his Rory was back. 

"Bye!" she called to him as he drove away.

 "He asked me out!" she squealed jumping up and down in excitement with Lorelai watching her grinning.   
  
Dress Rehearsal was that Friday night, the day after the incident with Mike and the blackboard. Rory had been smiling goofily all day as had Tristan. 

"Tristan man why you two so happy?" asked Jeff  
  
"I asked her out last night," he explained with shy grin. 

"And she said yes?" Jon said surprised.   
  
"yeah,"  
  
"well hope it goes well," the two boys wished him luck.   
  
"Thanks"

*          *          *          

After practice ended he saw Rory standing at the front steps of Chilton waiting for her mother no doubt. She glanced at her watch 6:55…they were suppose to be at the grandparents in five minutes. Where was she?   
  
"hey Rory," Tristan called out causing Rory to jump. 

 "Hey," she greeted back.   
  
"See you tomorrow,"  
  
"Tomorrow," she echoed him with a grin. As Lorelai pulled up in the jeep. 

"Finally!" Rory said sarcastically to her mother. 

"You must understand darling…coffee break," 

"Did you bring me some?"

"Maybe," Tristan smiled at the mother-daughter pair, that's why Rory was so different. 


	7. The Play

Author's note: I've trimmed it up again…it's just the transcript from A Walk to Remember. It's really long so if you've seen the movie you get the gist of it. If you haven't seen the movie…then read it if you want too. 

*          *            *          

Chapter Seven: The Play

Tracie: Damn that Jamie Sullivan sure has style.  
  
(Everyone turns to Jamie)  
  
Belinda: Yah wore that dress in the fourth grade.  
  
Eric: Hey, it's the quiet ones you got to watch out for. I mean hey man she might put it on a brother like a pop tart.(everyone gasps) But maybe she wouldn't look too bad you know?  
  
Belinda: Nice sweater.  
  
Jamie: Thank you.  
  
(Everyone chuckles)Eric: Thank You. (Jokingly imitates Jamie)

*          *            * 

Jamie: This is a star frame and it will help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye. (Some of Landon's friends come in making fun of Landon's sweeping) Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the west southwestern horizon after sunset.  
  
Dean: Bet you can see angels up there flying around.  
  
Jamie: In fact there are some things that can be called miraculous. Einstein said the more he studied the universe the more he believed in a higher power.  
  
Dean: Well, IF there is a higher power then why is it he can't get you a new sweater?  
  
Jamie: He's too busy looking for your brain.

_*          *            * _

Jamie: Hey. You want to buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money so we can buy Jefferson some new computers.  
  
Landon: No.  
  
Jamie: So I saw you in there with Luis, and I know it can be very difficult. But. Maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else.(Silence)Are you going to visit Clay Gephart? ... That would be a no. You do know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on Oak Street.  
  
(Landon quickly removes his headset) Landon: Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it is your social skills need some work. (Jamie looks afraid) No one forced him to jump.  
  
Jamie: It's called peer pressure.  
  
Landon: And how do you know about that? Did you read it in your precious book?  
  
(Jamie closes her eyes, offended by Landon's comment)  
  
Jamie: Please don't pretend like you know me ok?  
  
Landon: But I do, I do. We've all the same classes and same school since kindergarten. Why you're Jamie Sullivan. You sit at lunch table 7. Which isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self-exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh oh and yah, for fun you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from the "Stars And Planets". Now how does that sound?  
  
Jamie: Fairly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before.  
  
(Curious looks at Jamie)  
  
Landon: You don't care what people think about you?  
  
(Jamie smiles)  
  
Jamie: No. (walks back over to her seat and Landon watches her puzzled)

*          *            * 

Ms. Garborough: This years spring musical is a story of burning passion and blazing tommy guns. Written by our very own Eddie Zimmerhoff, by words and music by Jamie Sullivan. It follows the rise and fall of Tommy "The Gun" Thornton in New York. (Landon steps in) Mr. Carter, better late then never. Please join us.  
  
Landon: Sure. (Crutches to the left side of the group)  
  
Ms. Garborough: Now then, let's see. Jamie will be our Alicia the mysterious club singer. Sally will be playing Caroline... and hmm.. Landon will read Tommy Thorton.  
  
(Landon looks really surprised)Landon: What? (Smiles and breathes nervously) No, no see I didn't plan on acting or anything.  
  


*          *             *  
  


Landon: Jamie.  
  
(Surprised, but turns around)Jamie: What do you want Carter? I've known you for years. You've never been the first one to come up and say hello.  
  
(Sighs) Landon: I need help with my lines.  
  
(Jamie looks back at Landon)  
  
Jamie: Landon Carter is asking me for help?  
  
Landon: Yeah.  
  
Jamie: Ok, I'll pray for you.  
  
Landon: Jamie. No look I really need help (interrupted by Jamie)  
  
(smiles) Jamie: You obviously have never asked anyone for help before right?(Girls says hello to Landon, he ignores them) A request likes yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everybody.  
  
(Offended) Landon: It is for the common good ok? Eddie Zimmerhoff deserves the best! Please?  
  
(Sighs) Jamie: Ok. One condition though Carter.  
  
Landon: What's that?  
  
Jamie: You have to promise you won't fall in love with me.  
  
(Landon smiles)Landon: That's not a problem.  
  
Jamie: Ok, I'll see you this afternoon after school.  
  
Landon: Ok. (Looks around to see if anyone saw)

*          *            * 

Landon: Hey! (Jamie turns and around and surprised to see Landon) What are you doing here?  
  
Jamie: I should ask you the same question.  
  
Landon: What do you normally walk by yourself in the cemetery at night?  
  
(Jamies clicks on her flash light and flashes Landon) Jamie: Maybe.(Turns back around to leave)  
  
Landon: Where you going?  
  
Jamie: Come and see.(Jamie clicks on her flashlight and flashes Landon, Landon hops after her)  
  
Landon: Ok, what is that?  
  
Jamie: This is my telescope. I built it when I was 12.(Landon has an impressed face)Take a look.(Landon looks inside)  
  
Landon: Saturn.. Very cool.  
  
Jamie: Yeah, I'm planning on building a larger one so I can see the comet Haikutaki. It comes in spring but nobody knows when it's coming back.  
  
Landon: Awww, nature's miracles. (Jokingly) I get it.  
  
Jamie: Get what?  
  
Landon: That you're into all this stuff.  
  
Jamie: This stuff? (Looks down at her telescope) I. I have my beliefs, I have faith. But don't you?  
  
Landon: No, there's too much bad shit in this world.  
  
Jamie: Without suffering there would be no compassion.  
  
Landon: Yeah well tell that to those who suffer.

*          *            *          

Tracie: She's trashy. Well if it isn't the Virgin Mary.  
  
Dean: Oh dude, here comes your leading lady  
  
Jamie: Hey Carter, so I'll see you after school? (Everyone looks at Landon)  
  
Landon: In your dreams.(Jamie is hurt, but just walks away)  
  
Eric: Hi, where's your sweater?( They all laugh and part ways )  
  
Dean: Let's get out of here.

*          *            *          

[Scene: After school at Jamie's house.]  
  
(Landon pulls up with a nervous face, you can hear Jamie playing "Only Hope" on the piano. Then door bell rings.(Jamie opens door and her face goes from smiling to angry. She closes the door.)  
  
Landon: Come on Jamie. Open the door, please. (Door opens) Whoa.  
  
Jamie: What do you want?

(steps back and nervous)Landon: You're not in a good mood.  
  
Jamie: You don't miss a thing.  
  
Landon: Listen Jamie, I was hoping we could run lines together.  
  
Jamie: Ok, but just not so anybody knows right?  
  
Landon: Well I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get?  
  
Jamie: Like, we could be secret friends? (Smiles)  
  
(Smiles back) Landon: Exactly, exactly it's like you're reading my mind.  
  
Jamie: Great, maybe you can read mine? (Gives a dead serious face, Jamie turns around and shuts the door)

*          *            *

[Scene: Play Hall/ Opening Night](1930's music is heard and you can see Landon and everyone all dressed up)  
  
Landon: Your face, you look so familiar. Like this dame I knew once only it wasn't real it was a dream.  
  
Jamie: Tell me about this dream girl.(still stumbling his lines because his focus on Jamie instead of his lines)  
  
Landon: Hell, I don't... remember. (Silence....) All I know, is you're beautiful. The dream, help me to remember. Will you sing for me? (Piano of Only Hope plays)  
  
Jamie:  
  


There's a song that's inside of my soul,  
It's the one I've tried to write over and over again,  
I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours I pray,  
To be only yours I know now,  
You're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars,  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,  
When it feels like my dreams is so far,  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and again.  
  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours I pray,  
To be only yours I know now,  
You're my only hope.  
  
  
I give you my destiny,  
I giving you all of me,  
I want your symphony,  
singing in all that I am,  
at the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours I pray,  
To be only yours I pray,  
To be only yours I know now,  
you're my only hope.  
mmm.. Oo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo  
  
(Landon kisses Jamie, they both look at each other. Loud applause and curtains close)

*          *            *          

Jamie: You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend.  
  
Landon: I don't just want to be your friend.  
  
Jamie: You don't know what you want.  
  
Landon: Neither do you. Maybe you're just too scared that someone might want tobe with you.(Turns towards Landon)  
  
Jamie: And why would that scare me?  
  
Landon: Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or or or your freaking telescope. Or your faith. (Jamie turns to leave ) No no, you know the realreason why you're scared? It's because you want to be with me too.  
  
(Jamie stutters for a second, glances up and down at Landon.. then leaves for her car)

*          *            *

Belinda: Jamie! Hi.  
  
Jamie: Hi.  
  
Belinda: Listen I just want you to know, no hard feelings. Landon and I are way over.  
  
Jamie: I really don't know what you're talking about. (Bites lip)  
  
Belinda: Jamie, you'd be so beautiful if you knew how to do your make up. Come on, eat lunch with me. (Jamies answers ok and leads Jamie inside) want a tic-tac?  
  
Jamie: no  
  
Belinda: Okay.(Everyone quiets down as Jamie enters.. laughing begins)  
  
Belinda: Wow, Is that you? (Jamie looks at flier) nice bod..(cuts to Jamie having an anxiety attack, she turns to run and runs into Landon)  
  
Landon: Look, This is about me ok. This is not you. Stay here.  
  
Dean: Hey man, no wonder you were keeping her locked up man. I had no idea this was under all that.( laughs )  
  
(Landon shoves Dean)Tracie: Stop it  
  
(Dean turns to Tracie)Dean: You stay out of this!!  
  
(Landon socks Dean)Dean: We're through.  
  
Landon: That's great.  
  
Dean: We're through! We are through forever!  
  


*          *            * 

Jamie: I can't believe you asked my father's permission.  
  
Landon: It's no big deal. He was cool about it anyway.  
  
(leads her to table)Jamie: Thank you.  
  
Waiter: This is for you.  
  
Jamie: Thank you very much. (Waiter hands menu to Landon)  
  
Waiter: Would you like to start off with something to drink?  
  
Jamie: Sweet tea please?  
  
Landon: Make that 2.  
  
Waiter: Right away.  
  
Jamie: Uhm, this restaurant is really nice. Are you sure this is ok?(Landon smiles)  
  
Landon: Don't even worry about it ok?  
  
Jamie: Okay.

*          *            *

Landon: Ok ok, uh stand there.  
  
Jamie: All right.  
  
Landon: One foot there and one foot here.  
  
Jamie: You're acting like a crazy person what's going on?  
  
Landon: Ok right now you're straddling the state line.  
  
Jamie: Okay.. (Nods head)  
  
(Landon looks toward sign " Welcome to Virginia ")Landon: You're in 2 places at once.(they both smile.. Jamie laughs and they embrace)  
  
[Scene: Shore side]  
  
Landon: Butterfly, rose bud or star?  
  
Jamie: You choose.  
  
Landon: Butterfly.  
  
Jamie: Okay.(Landon unpeels tattoo)  
  
Landon: So.. Where do you want it?  
  
Jamie: Mm.. Right here. (Shows shoulder)  
  
Landon: Okay....  
  
(Puts tattoo on Jamie )  
  
*          *            *            
  
(they both are walking hand in hand to the end of the pier )Jamie: How can you see places like this? And have moments like this.. And not believe?  
  
Landon: You're lucky to be so sure.  
  
Jamie: It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I feel it.  
  
Landon: What do you feel?  
  
(Smiles) Jamie: I feel wonder, and beauty, joy...Love. I mean, I mean it's the center of everything.  
  
Landon: I might kiss you.(nervous)  
  
Jamie: I might be bad at it.(Landon smiles)  
  
Landon: It's not possible.(They kiss.... )  
  
Landon: Jamie.. I love you. (Long silence...) Now would be the time to say something.  
  
Jamie: I told you not to fall in love with me. (Quietly)

*          *            *          

Landon: Can you find this star? Right here.(Jamie looks inside telescope)  
  
Jamie: So why am I looking for this star?(Landon pulls out a piece of paper)  
  
Landon: Because I had it named for you.  
  
Landon: See, it's official. It's from the international star registry.  
  
(Jamie smiles)Jamie: This is wonderful. (Looks up at Landon) I love you.( they kiss.. again..)  
  
Landon: Ok ok ok, I'm sorry. I'm stopping. (They embrace and lie on blanket) So. What's your #1?  
  
Jamie: To marry in the church where my mother grew up. It's where my parentswere married. (Landon kisses her cheek)

*          *            *

Landon: That's great, from citizen high to citizen low. You worried aboutyour college applications?  
  
Jamie: No, I'm not applying to college.  
  
Landon: But you said..  
  
Jamie: No, you assumed.  
  
Landon: Take a year off? Try the Peace Corps thing?  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
Landon: Okay, what are you going to do? (Jamie's eyes are teary)  
  
Jamie: I'm sick.  
  
Landon: I'll.. I'll take you home. You'll be better tomorrow.  
  
(Upset) Jamie: No.... Landon! I'm sick. I have Leukemia.  
  
(Smirks) Landon: No.. You're eight.. You're 18. You. You're perfect.  
  
Jamie: No, I found out 2 years ago and I've stopped responding to treatments.

(Angry) Landon: So why didn't you tell me?  
  
Jamie: The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as best I could. I didn't  
want anybody to be weird around me. (Upset)  
  
Landon: Including me? (Crying)  
  
Jamie: Especially you... you know I was getting along with everything just fine. I accepted it, and then you happened. I do not need a reason to be angry with God. ( Cries and runs away, Landon is speechless )

*          *            *

Jamie: I'm so sorry. I really should've told you sooner.  
  
Landon: No. I made you do to many things.. I kept you out..(Jamie abruptly stops Landon)  
  
Jamie: No, if anything you kept me healthy longer.  
  
(Nervous) Landon: Are you scared?  
  
Jamie: To death... lighten up.  
  
(Serious) Landon: It's not funny.  
  
Jamie: I'm scared of not being with you.(Landon holds Jamie)

 Landon:Oh baby, that'll never happen. Okay? I'll be here (they embrace)

*          *            *          

Jamie: Wow, There it is. Come here, come look, quick.   
  
(Landon looks inside and also sees Haikutaki)  
  
Landon: Cool. (Laughs, looks back at Jamie and sits next to her)Do you love me? (Jamie answers with a "mmm") Will you do something for me then?  
  
Jamie: Anything.  
  
(Looks down then up at her) Landon: Will you marry me?  
  
(Jamie looks at Landon surprised then smiles, she kisses him)  
  
*          *            *                        
  


Reverend: Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous.(they whisper "I love you" to one another) Love is never boastful nor conceited. It is never rude or selfish it does not take offense, and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. And to endure... (Lip shakes) whatever comes.(scene comes up with Jamie and Landon speaking their vows)   
  
Landon: I, Landon Rollins Carter, do solemnly swear to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan as my lawfully wedded wife. To honor, to cherish her all the days of my life.  
  
*Jamie: I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, do solemnly swear to take Landon Rollins Carter  
as my lawfully wedded husband. To honor, to cherish him all the days of my life.  
  
(Scene cuts to both of them putting on each others ring)  
  
(Camera pans from the Reverend Sullivan's position and leaves the Church from the entrance through the aisle Jamie and her Father walked)

Landon: Jamie and I had a perfect summer together with more love than lots of people will know in a lifetime. And then she went, with her unfailing faith.  
  
(Camera pans into the sky)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. First date

Author's Note: personally I think this is really bad writing…but here it goes. I borrowed some lines from A Walk to Remember, again! It was all I could come up with for their first official date. Hope you like it! 

*          *            *          

Chapter 8: First date 

"This place is really nice Tristan," Rory said looking around at the restaurant. 

"Yeah," Tristan replied nervously glancing over at Rory. He was nervous and she found it cute. 

"You didn't have to take me here…it's so expensive," 

"Rory," he said softly leaning in causing the candlelight to cast shadows across his face. 

"What?" came Rory's response. 

"Don't worry about it, okay my leading lady deserves the best," she blushed at the comment and he grinned. 

"Did I do good?" 

"Wonderful,"  

"Thanks," she replied quietly when the waiter came over. 

"What can I get for you miss?" 

"I'll have a glass of coke please,"

"Me too," Tristan said before the waiter even asked. 

"What happened to you and Dean?" he questioned and she seemed uncomfortable with the topic. 

"We broke up," 

"Obviously…why?" 

"It wasn't working anymore. A new friend of mine, Jess moved to Stars Hollow. We were starting to become friends and Dean was over reacting every single time we were hanging out. We just broke up," 

"Okay…you and Jess never dated?"

"Oh god, no! I mean I love him like a brother because his uncle and my mom are dating now. He'd be good for Paris," 

"Paris?" 

"Yes Paris. The slightly insane girl who goes to school with us," 

"I know who Paris is…but Paris with a boyfriend?" 

"You're mean!" Rory complained even though she was smiling as well. 

"Should we set them up?" 

"Jess wouldn't trust me," 

"How about I meet this Jess?" 

"Don't think you'd want to,"

"Why?"

"He's to much like you," she teased. 

"Thanks," came his sarcastic answer. The waiter came back with their drinks and proceeded with orders. 

*          *            *          

After Dinner… 

"Do you want to dance?" she asked nervously. 

"I don't dance," Rory smirked at him knowing where this was headed. 

"Anyone can dance," 

"Not me," 

"Please?" 

"Fine, fine," 

"Thank you," she said softly as she took his hand in hers and walked over to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist. She relaxed against him and Tristan couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen him of all people. She could have chosen Dean or even that Jess kid…but no she chose him, and he wasn't going to mess this up. 

"Tristan?" she murmurs opening her eyes to look up at him. 

"Yes?" he responds. 

"What's your number one?" she asks grinning at him. 

"Getting out of Hartford,"   
  
 "I don't think getting out is going to be a problem. It's more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get somewhere,"   
  
 "What do you mean?"  
  
 "I mean, you can do anything," 

"That's what I thought," Tristan said grinning at Rory. 

"Oh come on you," Rory says rolling her eyes. "Now onto the next part!" 

"We haven't even had dessert yet, Tristan!" 

"That might be part of it…" 

"Let's go then," 

"That's my kind of girl," Tristan teases and she punches him playfully on the shoulder. 

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," 

*          *            *          

"Are we almost there?" Rory whines. 

"Almost," Tristan promises. Five minutes pass… "We're here!"

"Where?" 

"Come on!"

"You're insane DuGrey,"

"Put your foot here and there," 

"Okay…what's going on?" 

"This is the Massachusetts state line," 

"So?" 

"You're in two places at once," 

"I can't believe this!" Rory says running to Tristan as he spins her around off the ground. 

"I love you," Tristan said suddenly and Rory looked at him. "Isn't this a little early in the movie?" 

"Rory," he says seriously. 

"I told you not to fall in love with me Tristan…I didn't want to deal with it then," 

"And now?"

"I've fallen in love with you too," 

"Good," Tristan says softly kissing her. 

*          *            *          

Later in the car… 

"Butterfly, rose bud or star?"   
  


"You went all out for this huh?" Rory jokes.  

"Rose bud it is!"   
  


"Jerk," she teases sticking her tongue out at him. 

"That's me…now where do you want it?"   
  


"Right here," Rory says pointing to her shoulder.    
  


"Okay," he puts the tattoo on Rory's shoulder and then leans in to kiss her, again. 

"This was perfect, Tristan," Rory whispers as their driving back to Stars Hollow. 

"Our final stop…Luke's!" 

"Oh you're wonderful," 

"And you're beautiful," 

"Stop being so cheesy!" 

"Do you want pie or not?"

"Pie!" Rory exclaims as he pulls into a parking space in front of Luke's.

"That's what I thought," 

*          *            *          

"I don't think Luke has ever liked anyone of my boyfriend's this much," she says giggling at Tristan as they walk to Rory's house.  

"Is it my fault that his favorite baseball team is the Yankee's especially if you live in New England you're whole life," 

"You didn't have to start an argument though," 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't have it," 

"Thank god Jess was there," It was true. Jess had been there to stop the fight from escalating into something much more. Like Rory had said he would be a good match for Paris the two of them had formed a quick friendship while Lorelai was conspiring with Rory about the date. 

"Here we are," 

"This should be a better kiss than last time though, huh?" 

"Yeah," she replied and she was kissing him, he was kissing back…it was a feeling she never wanted to lose. 

"Good night Rory," Tristan said when the kiss finally ended. 

"Night Tristan," Rory replies kissing him quickly one more time on the cheek this time. 

"Much better than last time," Tristan comments before heading back to the Main St. of Stars Hollow. How did he get so lucky? 

*          *            *          

Rory shut the door and leaned against it. Tristan was the perfect guy…and she was in love with him. Her life was perfect.   ****


	9. Hell of a year

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I believe. I hope you all like it. I think it's a pretty good piece of writing. I hope you all agree. 

Chapter 9: Hell of a Year 

            Whenever something is perfect you know it's going to take a turn for the worst. Rory was happy…everything in her life was so perfect that even she knew it wasn't going to last forever, nothing ended happily except for movies and books. This was real life. They dated for almost officially six months when a tragic accident tore the two of them apart. 

It had been the night of their graduation when the accident had happened. They had gone to a party at Madeline's house—the place where they shared their first kiss. They fought over something stupid; so stupid that Rory couldn't even remember what it had been about. Tristan had been pissed off at Rory and took off in his new Mercedes he had gotten just for his graduation. Rory had been worried no doubt about that, Jess was there luckily because the idea of getting him and Paris together had worked. Rory begged him to help her find Tristan and for once in his life he hadn't been the sarcastic bad-boy rebel. They had been driving for over an hour and Rory was worried, she was crying and Jess was trying his best to calm her nerves when they saw the accident. Tristan's car was in a ditch and was on fire. The sight of flames would be embedded in Rory's mind forever. 

So, here she was in the hospital waiting room hoping that nothing had happened to Tristan. She dissolved into tears again wondering if their fight had been the last time she would ever see him again.

"Rory!" Lorelai Gilmore cried out as Rory launched herself into her mother's comforting arms. 

"Oh mom!" she wailed leaning into her mother. 

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise," 

"It's all my fault," Rory sobbed. 

"Don't say that," Lorelai said softly holding onto Rory tightly. 

"We got into this stupid fight…I don't even know what about. If I hadn't gotten him so mad then maybe he'd be okay," 

"Rory, listen to me. This isn't your fault," 

"If he dies…" she trailed off while choking on a sob. 

"He's not going to," Lorelai said firmly hoping for her daughter's sake that Tristan was going to be all right. "I love him so much," 

"I know you do honey. I'm sure he knows too,"

"Miss Gilmore?" the doctor interrupted the mother-daughter moment. Rory bravely tore herself away from Lorelai and smoothed out her dress. "Yes?" she replied calmly. 

"He's asking for you," 

"He is?" Rory's eyes shone brightly with hope and the doctor nodded. 

"He's still very weak though,"

"Thank you," Rory said softly glancing at her mother who encouraged her to go see him. 

"Good luck babe," Lorelai whispered settling into a chair. Shakily Rory made her way to his door. Room 218. She smiled faintly at the last two digits. Eighteen was his lucky number, her hand rested on the doorknob and she turned it pushing the door open. Tristan lay there, his skin looking deathly pale and she choked on a gasp. He looked terrible and it was all her fault. 

"Mary," he said softly. 

"I'm so sorry," Rory murmurs more to herself then to him. 

"What are you sorry about? It's my own fault," 

"No it's not. If we hadn't fought…" 

"Come here," he said softly as she approached the bed. 

"You scared me so bad Tristan," Rory said as she took his hand in hers. 

"I didn't mean to," Tristan replied weakly. 

"I love you," 

"I know you do…it was my fault, I'm the one who overreacted about you not going to Harvard," So that's what they had been fighting about. 

"Why did you get so upset about it anyways?" 

"I didn't want you throwing away your dream of going to Harvard just because of me," 

"It's not just because of you, silly. I'll be closer to mom and Stars Hollow not to mention the best coffee around, you're just a bonus," 

"That's good," Tristan replies laughing lightly until it turned into a coughing fit. 

"That doesn't sound good," Rory, says concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine Rory,"

"You sure?" 

"I'm not an invalid," 

"You're lucky. I thought you were…" Rory's voice then cracks and the tears come falling down. 

"I'm here aren't I?" 

"Yeah, you're pretty damn lucky I hope you know, DuGrey," 

"I know, Rory. You have no idea. I wanted to ask you something though,"   

"Okay…what's up?" 

"Will you do something for me?" 

"Of course…do you want something? Want me to get a nurse? Some juice? How about a blanket?" 

"Rory shut up," Tristan said smiling at the beautiful girl before her. 

"What the hell do you want," Rory said turning impatient at his rudeness towards her. 

"Go find my suit jacket, the one I was wearing today and bring it here," 

"I'll be right back," Rory promised kissing him quickly on the lips before leaving the room. 

"So?" Lorelai asked expectantly. "He'll be fine. He's the same stubborn person before the accident," 

"Where are you going?" 

"I have to go get his suit jacket for some reason. I'll be back," 

"Oh my god," Lorelai mutters hurrying into Tristan's room. 

"You're asking her aren't you?" Lorelai asked sharply. 

"Hi Lorelai," 

"You are aren't you!"  

"Yes,"   

"Oh kid…you're the best," 

"I take that as yes I can ask her," 

"Of course but be careful with her okay? She's really shaken up over you," 

"I know. I'm going to be fine though," 

"Get better soon Bible Boy," 

"I will Lorelai," 

Five minutes later after many arguments with the hospital personnel and then three times getting lost Rory was annoyed now. This was ridiculous after the worrisome hours she had spent in this hospital all ready and he was sending her on a wild goose chase. The jacket clutched in her hands she hurried back to his room, not without a stop to the coffee vending machine. 

"Crappy coffee," Rory muttered as she hurried past Lorelai. 

"Rory turn around for a second," Lorelai said causing her to stop. 

"What?" Rory asked turning around. "Don't move," Lorelai cautioned pulling out some lipstick. 

"Mom, I don't think Tristan cares what I look like right now," 

"Don't be so sure of that," 

"Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"Maybe," Lorelai teased surveying her daughter's face one more time. 

"Can I go?" 

"Beautiful…flash me a smile," Rory flashed a fake grin at her mother. "Atta girl,"

"Whatever Mom," Rory called out pushing Tristan's door open with ease. 

"Hey," he greeted and she nodded in response. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked and she sighed. 

"I'm tired…I got into a fight with some of the nurses…I got lost and there's crappy coffee," 

"Sorry," Tristan says weakly as she hands over the coat. 

"There better be a good reason for this DuGrey," she spat out bitterly. 

"Oh there is, believe me," Tristan promises gazing at Rory.  

"Out with it," Rory demanded. 

"Would you do anything for me?" Tristan asks taking her hand as she settles into the chair beside his bed. 

"Of course," 

"Will you do something for me then?" he asks and she looks at him oddly. 

"As long as it has nothing involving me getting your pants back too," 

"It doesn't," Tristan assures pulling something out from his jacket pocket. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Rory Gilmore…" he pauses as she gasps when he opens to box. "Will you marry me?" 

"It's beautiful…" Rory murmurs. "And your answer is…?" Tristan asks hopefully. 

"What do you think?" Rory asks smirking at him as she kisses him. 

"Yes then," 

"My mother knew about this didn't she?" 

"Since you ran off to get my jacket," 

"I'll be right back," Rory hurries back to the waiting room to see an expectant Lorelai. 

"Let me see that ring," Rory shows her ring off to Lorelai. 

"Babe! You're getting married," 

"I know!" Rory squealed. 

"Go back to Tristan, okay?" 

"Okay," Rory says grinning one last time at her mother before heading back into Room 218. 

"This has been one hell of a year Tristan," 

"Oh?" 

"You came back, I was the lead of a play, I fell in love with the least likely person and I'm getting married…thank you," 

"All in a day's work Gilmore," Tristan replies before Rory meets his lips for a sweet yet everlasting kiss. 

"Thank you for this year…it's been the most amazing one in my life," 

"For me too Mary, me too," 

_THE END! _

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it…I wasn't sure how to end it but I like the way it's ended. And another fic is done! WOO HOO! 


End file.
